militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
57th Illinois Infantry Regiment
The 57th Regiment Illinois Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 57th Illinois Infantry was organized at Shawneetown, Illinois, and mustered into Federal service on December 26, 1861. The regiment was mustered out on July 7, 1865. Total strength and casualties 1862- Investment and capture of Fort Donelson, Tenn., February 14–16, 1862. Moved to Fort Henry, Tenn., February 17; thence to Crump's Landing, Tenn., March 8–13, and to Pittsburg Landing March 28. Battle of Shiloh, Tenn., April 6–7. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. Pursuit to Booneville May 31-June 6. Duty at Corinth, Miss., until November, 1863. Battle of Corinth October 3–4, 1862. Pursuit of enemy to Hatchie River October 5–12. At Corinth until April, 1863. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign November, 1862, to January, 1863. 1863 - Operations against Forest in West Tennessee December 18, 1862, to January 3, 1863. Dodge's Expedition to Northern Alabama April 15-May 2, 1863. Great Bear Creek, Cherokee Station and Lundy's Lane April 17. Rock Cut, near Tuscumbia, April 22. Tuscumbia April 23. Town Creek April 28. At Corinth until November. Grand Junction, Tenn., July 30, 1863. 1864 - Moved to Eastport, Pulaski and Lynnville November 6–12, and duty there until March, 1864. Atlanta (Ga.) Campaign May to September, 1864. Demonstrations on Resaca May 8–13. Sugar Valley, near Resaca, May 9. Near Resaca May 13. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Ley's Ferry, Oostenaula River, May 14–15. Rome Cross Roads May 16. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kenesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Assault on Kenesaw June 27. Ruff's Mills July 3–4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Decatur and battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Scout from Rome to Cedar Bluffs, Ala., July 28–29 (Detachment). Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. LoveJoy Station September 2–6. Moved to Rome September 26, and duty there until November 11. Battle of Allatoona October 5 (Cos. "A," "B"). Reconnaissance on Cave Springs Road and skirmishes October 12–13. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Ogeechee River and Canal December 9. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. 1865 - Campaign of the Carolinas January to April, 1865. Salkehatchie Swamp, S.C., February 2–5. South Edisto River February 9. North Edisto River February 11–12. Congaree Creek February 15. Columbia February 16–17. Battle of Bentonville, N. C., March 20–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 19. Grand Review May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June 3. Mustered out July 7, 1865. The regiment suffered 3 officers and 65 enlisted men who were killed in action or mortally wounded and 4 officers and 108 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 180 fatalities.57th Regiment Infantry, The Civil War Archive website after Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. 3 vols. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. Retrieved 2008-05-17 Commanders and others *Colonel Silas D. Baldwin - cashiered on March 12, 1863. *Colonel Frederick Hurlbut - drowned in the Chicago River on May 8, 1865. *Lieutenant Colonel Frederick A. Battey - mustered out with the regiment. * First Lieutenant Eric Bergland, Company D, later graduated at the top of his West Point class. See also *List of Illinois Civil War Units *Illinois in the American Civil War Notes References *The Civil War Archive Category:Illinois Civil War regiments Category:1861 establishments in Illinois Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865